


Until We Are Nothing But Stardust

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, S8? dont know that bitch, Shiro's hand vibrates, Shower Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: This was a long time coming, what better timing than as the clock ticked over to the new year... (also sex... so much sex...)





	Until We Are Nothing But Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> So here is some Sheith fluff and smut... which I hope you all enjoy... 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all!!! Thank you so much for subscribing, reading, giving me kudos, and wonderful comments all year... I adore everyone of you and I appreciate your feedback... It really means so much to me and keeps me writing and creating! 
> 
> 2018 was a wild ride... here is to 2019 and new adventures with our assorted fandoms and ships... be nice to each other and to yourself...
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over... you are awesome...

**Until We Are Nothing But Stardust**

 

The clock was ticking down, only a few more minutes left til the end of the year. A few more minutes allowing them to put behind all of the upset that war had wrought. They had lost some friends, allies, and made new enemies. But right now, at this moment it was just them, they could just focus on each other. They could focus on the feeling of their skin touching, their heartbeats in tune with each other. At this moment as they gravitated towards each other, the rest of the world and problems just fell away.

They had set it up as a surprise, inviting everyone for a new years eve party. An attempt to bring people some joy and normalcy that had been missing the past few years. What no one had expected was to find that their hosts were dressed to the nines, wearing matching white tuxes and a small altar set up.

Kosmo greeted the guests, around his neck was a black tie, and in his exuberance, he would teleport people into the venue. Each person gasping in surprise and joy as they realized what they had been invited to. Standing at the front was the familiar face of Commander Iverson, who held in his hands a book, waiting for the event to begin. Hunk stood beside Keith while Lance stood beside Shiro, there wasn’t a dry eye as they said their vows. Then just as the clock ticked over to midnight, Shiro pulled Keith close and they kissed. The crowd cheered, which only urged them on. 

“Ya know,” Lance said, bumping his shoulder against Keith, “you two could have told is that you were planning something.”

Keith chuckled, “You are implying that this was planned.”

“I might have sprung the idea on Keith just yesterday,” Shiro said as he showed up behind Keith, handing him a glass of sparkling wine.

“How am I going to even come close to topping you two?” Lance asked, shaking his head.

“To be fair,” Keith shook his finger, “you did already ask Allura to be your family. Isn’t that the same as being engaged?”

Lance went a brilliant red, “Shit, you’re right. I really should get her a ring or something. What do Alteans expect as engagements gifts?”

Shiro chuckled, “Just be you, Lance. She isn’t expecting anything more than that.”

“I mean she did already say yes,” Keith shrugged, “either she really loves you or at some point, she was hit on the head.”

“Thanks guys... Hey, wait a minute... Keith!” Lance scowled at Keith, punching his arm playfully.

“I just got married,” Keith laughed, “isn’t there some rule against punching married people?”

“That’s pregnant people,” Lance shook his head, “unless you are. Oh my god, Keith are you pregnant? Ow!”

Keith slapped Lance in the back of his head, “I’m a guy, idiot, of course I’m not pregnant! I swear… Oh good, look Allura is waving for you, go see her.”

Keith shook his head, mumbling to himself as his friend trotted away towards his own fiancée. 

“I don’t know, I think you would be pretty hot, pregnant with our kid,” Shiro said low against Keith’s ear, making him shiver.

Keith smiled, “You’re an idiot too.”

Shiro kissed Keith gently, “Yeah, but I’m  _ your _ idiot.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The pair danced the night through until they were the only ones left. It was how it should always be, how it had always been before. The pair of them together, against the rest of the world, protecting and supporting each other.

 

* * *

They celebrated their wedding night in Shiro’s suite on the Atlas, Kosmo having been taken by Krolia to spend the evening with her to give the couple some time alone. Carefully they stripped each other of their tuxes, laughing and kissing each other as they made their way to the bed that was decorated with petals. There was a bottle of champagne chilling beside the bed in a bucket of ice. 

Shiro looked over at the display, “Wow, they outdid themselves.”

“Hmm, they?” Keith asked distractedly, looking over his shoulder to see the bedroom setup. “Oh? Who?”

“Lance and Hunk.” Shiro smiled.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and slid them down to cup his ass, “Looks lovely. Let’s wreck it. I want to get my mouth on my husband.”

Shiro moaned, his face colouring a light pink, “Yes sir.”

Keith watched as Shiro crawled onto the bed, kneeling the way Keith liked with his legs spread wide open. Keith hummed in pleasure as he admired the man who he had just married. Shiro used his fingers to spread his ass wide.

“You are so damn beautiful,” Keith moaned as he licked along Shiro's entrance, his tongue tracing along the puckered hole. 

Shiro rocked back against Keith’s mouth, moaning loudly with each pass of his tongue. “I’ve been wanting this all day.”

Keith hummed, “Me too, love, especially once I saw you in your ass in the tux. I was ready to have you out of it right there.”

Shiro’s back arched as Keith pressed his first finger inside, “Join me, I want to play with you too.”

“So greedy,” Keith teased, his finger never leaving Shiro as they adjusted their position until they were side by side. 

Shiro’s mouth wrapped around Keith’s cock as Keith continued to open Shiro up with his tongue and fingers. Both men rocking their hips, rutting into the other. Shiro moaned around Keith’s cock, lapping up the precum that had gathered at the tip. Sucking down the whole shaft, trying to take him to the root. Shiro was so close, as he felt Keith curl his fingers inside of him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. 

“Going to cum for me baby?” Keith asked before taking Shiro’s cock into his mouth.

Shiro gasped, his hips shuddering as he came down Keith’s throat. He whimpered as Keith pulled his fingers out from inside of him. 

“I love the sounds you make,” Keith purred licking his lips. “Now come sit on my lap.”

Shiro moved swiftly crawling onto Keith’s lap, rolling his hips so that Keith could enter him easier. Keith thrust up into Shiro, digging his nails into Shiro’s back as he felt the heat envelop him. 

Shiro pressed his forehead against Keith’s shoulder, “I love you so much.”

“I know,” Keith gripped Shiro’s hips tightly, “now move those hips.”

Shiro rode Keith, each downward motion met with a sharp thrust up from Keith. For years they had danced around their relationship, trysts here and there, claims of there being no time for them to be together. Now there was no denial. Now they were married, in front of their closest friends and family. They no longer had to hide or pretend that they weren’t what they had always been, soulmates. 

Shiro leaned back as he rode Keith, his broad chest was littered with faded scars from their many battles. Scars which Keith enjoyed kissing on their rare lazy days together. Days where they would do nothing but lay in bed talking about what they would do the moment the war would be over. Keith growled pushing Shiro over so that he was on his back, petals scattered around them in a red flurry. 

Shiro shivered in pleasure, he loved how Keith’s Galra nature could come out. His possessiveness and aggressive nature in the bedroom, wanting to have full control as he thrust deep inside. The way he would growl and nip along Shiro’s body, as though imprinting his whole self to him. That it wasn’t always rough either, there would be nights where Keith wanted to be held, and have Shiro slowly open him up, fucking him until they both became undone and collapsed in a sweaty pile.

This though was hard, fast, and like Shiro was being claimed. As though the wedding was in two parts and now was the Galra ceremony. The moment where Keith would truly make Shiro his mate in body and soul. Shiro whined and writhed as he felt Keith’s cock growing thicker, how his rim began to burn and sting at the slow stretching that felt like it was going to exceed his body limitations.

Keith’s motions slowed, his breathing was heavy, “Are you alright? I can pull out now befo--”

“Don’t you dare,” Shiro took a handful of Keith’s long hair, “I want you to fill every last part of me until I am overflowing.”

Keith moaned his eyes going darker, “With pleasure.”

Shiro closed his eyes as Keith began to once more thrust deep inside of him, his movements strong as the knot began to form at the base of his cock locking them together as it caught against Shiro’s rim. Both men moaned as Keith came, shallow thrusts pushing the release deep into Shiro. Keith wrapped his hand around Shiro’s cock, stroking him to completion. Together they collapsed in a sweaty cum soaked pile on the bed. Keith rubbing Shiro’s back while kissing everywhere he could reach. 

“That was amazing,” Keith kissed Shiro’s neck, “you, are amazing.”

Shiro hummed smiling, “I love you, that was something else.”

“I wish that we had more time,” Keith sighed. 

“What are you talking about?” Shiro chuckled low, “We have a lifetime together ahead of us, we have all the time in the galaxy.”

“You are such a sap,” Keith purred.

Shiro closed his eyes listening to the sound that came from his husband, the purring like the knot was relatively new. All part of his Galra side which had awakened over the past few years. Pidge and Coran theorized that it was in part like second puberty that awakened as he was exposed to more Galra when fighting alongside the Blades. Keith shifted in Shiro’s embrace, his knot having deflated and slipped from between Shiro’s cheeks. Shiro sighed feeling the warm rush as Keith’s release followed, dripping down between his thighs. 

“We should clean you up,” Keith spoke softly, nuzzled tightly against Shiro.

“Hmm,” Shiro hummed in agreement not moving an inch.

There was a soft chuckle, “You aren’t moving big guy.”

“Neither are you to be fair.”

“You’re so comfortable.” Keith nuzzled even closer, “You realize, we’re married.”

“Until we are nothing but stardust,” Shiro smiled, “and even then.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Shiro groaned starting to move, as he was feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Shiro chuckled, “gonna go clean up, want to join me? Might need help reaching all the places.”

Keith shivered the heat returning to his eyes, “Oh yes, only this time I want you to fuck me against the wall.”

“So crude, and greedy.”

“And all yours.” Keith kissed Shiro, their tongues entwining. “Now let's get that perky ass of yours in the shower Mr. Shirogane, you have work to do.”

“After you Mr. Shirogane,” Shiro chuckled, “I have no idea why you wanted to take my name.”

“Cause I wanted an excuse to call you Takashi.”

Shiro shivered, there was nothing like the sound of when Keith called him by his first name. “You can call me that anytime, you have no need for an excuse.”

Keith smirked seeing Shiro’s reaction, “Might have to save that for just in the bedroom. Now get moving Captain, you have a very dirty husband to take care of.”

 

* * *

Keith’s moans echoed off the walls of the ensuite shower, the hot water pelting against Shiro’s back as he held up Keith, thrusting into him. Keith writhed as he was filled over and over again, savouring the feeling of Shiro’s thick cock penetrating him. 

“You feel so good inside of me,” Keith moaned against Shiro’s neck, “I love you.”

Keith’s blunt nails scratched down Shiro’s back, the water stinging against the marks he was making. 

“Wrap your arms around my neck,” Shiro grunted.

Keith held on tight then moaned loudly as Shiro used his mechanical arm to wrap around Keith’s cock. With a thought, a vibrating feature turned on and Keith became louder. 

“Oh god, oh god,” Keith intoned his forehead pressed against Shiro, “Taka--shi--I’m gonna...fuck…”

Shiro grinned bracing one leg on the bench in the shower thrusting harder into Keith. He groaned as he felt Keith tighten around him, milking his cock for every last drop. Keith cried out cum spilling over and washing down the drain. 

Shiro moaned as he filled Keith with his release, “I love you Keith.”

Carefully Shiro extracted Keith from him, his younger husband boneless and draped against him. Shiro smiled as he quickly washed Keith down, gently cleaning his ass of cum before turning off the water that was just starting to lose its heat. Shiro then wrapped Keith in one of the fluffy towels and carrying him to their bed. Keith let out a contented sigh as he was laid on the bed, Shiro having thrown the dirtied comforter to the floor. 

Shiro smiled looking down at Keith then bent over to kiss him on the cheek before slipping into bed himself. With barely a thought he sent his arm to it’s charging dock and powered down, settling behind Keith. 

“Happy new year Takashi,” Keith said sleepily as he snuggled back against Shiro.

“Happy new year Keith,” Shiro grinned, “I love you. Thank you for marrying me.”

“I would do it a million times, in every universe.” Keith sighed, “You’re mine now, always. Now let's get some rest before Kosmo warps in here tired of mom.”

Shiro chuckled as he allowed his eyes to finally close, comforted by the feel and scent of his husband and best friend snuggled against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Pillowfort for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
>   
> [francowitch's pillowfort ](https://pillowfort.io/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
